je t'adore, mon papa
by KiraSakura
Summary: Life is never easy, not when you're a teenage father in a whole new town, and you're steadily falling in the wrong type of love with your son .x. RikuSora .x. INCEST .x. For Virus .x.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM. Disney and Square Enix does.

**Warnings: **In this chap? Not much… _**ALTHOUGH THIS IS IN FACT INCEST. IF IT AIN'T YOUR THING THEN LEAVE.**_

**Author's Notes: **Basically I'm doing a series of multi-chaptered fics and one-shots for Virus, who I owe. This is the first. Enjoy, and for God's sake if you can't stand the though of father!Riku to son!Sora then just go, would you?

**NOTE: **French is choppy and translated funny, but I can't speak it and am going on namikun and my translator.

* * *

_1991_

_6th March - 24th December  
_

* * *

Riku had just turned fifteen years old when he got Kairi Nakamura, a girl he vaguely knew from school, pregnant. It was an accident, in all reality, but Kairi had pretended for about four months of knowing that Riku loved her and that the little child in her belly would be happy. She refused to acknowledge the fact that her constant drinking might be harming the unborn baby, because her constant drinking was what had gotten her into the problem in the first place. But in her defense, Riku had looked old enough to drink the heavy alcoholic beverage and God knows his raging erection had shown her how interested in her he was. So why pass up the chance for a good night of sex?

Except they hadn't used protection and she had always refused to take the pill. Thus the tiny bundle of baby currently growing in her womb. Riku quit school and got a job at the local grocers, putting up with the old people's 'tsk tsk's, did you hear about the boy?' and his old friends, 'Way to go Ri. Just knock up some random hooker'. He was frustrated with his unborn child, so damned angry at it, and his could only mull over the hundreds of different ways he could kill it and get his life back on track. He didn't have the actual guts to get rid of it - even though he couldn't really think of a way to do so without killing Kairi in the process. Not that he'd mind.

The child was born two weeks prematurely. The rush to the hospital was filled with Kairi's wails and screams, and Riku was sure he had stumbled across a Hell on earth. The nurses were yelling and the doctor was panicky, and Riku wasn't sure if one measly babe was worth it all. So he sat in the waiting room calmly reading a magazine, waiting until a nurse came out smiling broadly and announcing, "It's a boy!"

Riku sighed and mentally thanked God that he wouldn't have to put up with another PMSing female before following the woman to the room they had put him in. Kairi was sleeping Riku was told, and he simply nodded, and watched as the nurse motioned to a small plastic bed, where a healthy child lay, wriggling slightly.

Riku's breath hitched as he took in the child's huge blue eyes and tuft of cinnamon hair, and decided that being a father couldn't be all that bad, especially when the nurse handed his new son to him. He was so small and perfect and warm in Riku's arms as he pressed a soft kiss to the baby's head.

"What will you name him?" The nurse asked. Riku looked up, and then looked back at his baby. He smiled broadly and stated, "Sora. Sora Hikari Tanaka"

* * *

_1994_

_12th December - 2nd January_

* * *

"Papa, papa! Look, papa!" A three year old Sora hastily waddled over to his teenage father, his bright blue eyes shining wide as he held his hands cupped together, stuffed toy tucked under his arm. Riku looked up from his laptop, and smiled at his baby boy. He laughed as Sora dropped Donald, his stuffed duck, causing Sora to pout. But he still hurried over to his papa and held up his hands. His little frame was illuminated by the late afternoon light that was streaming in through the window, making him glow.

"Look what I have, papa!" Sora announced, flinging his hands back and then throwing them forward, opening them. A bright yellow butterfly flew forward, causing Riku to smile as he pulled Sora up onto his lap. He pressed a kiss to Sora's temple, and running a hand through his spiky brunette locks he whispered, "Magique, Sora, magique. Do you know what magique means?"

"Magic, papa!" Sora squealed as Riku tickled his little ribs lightly.

"Right. We should stop watching the French channel, shouldn't we?"

Sora pouted and exclaimed, "No, papa! J'adore mon papa!"

"I know you love me, Sora-bear" Riku smiled, cuddling the small boy against his chest.

* * *

"I am SO SICK of this, Riku, you have no FUCKING idea!" Kairi screamed, kicking another toy to the other side of the room. Riku growled as he went and picked it up, only to have Kairi screech, "Are you even listening to me, huh?!"

Riku held the toy in his hand, and turned to glare at his wife. "Yes, Kairi, I am damned well listening. Just stop freakin' yelling. Sora's asleep, for God's sake," He spat out. Kairi snorted and snapped, "Oh, that's right, isn't it? Gotta accommodate to the little screw up's damned _needs_. What are my needs, Riku? I work for eight hours every single fucking day and then I come home to what? My fucking lazy husband, that's what!"

"Kairi" Riku hissed. "Stop yelling. You'll wake Sora up!"

Kairi gave Riku a incredulous look before yelling, "Excuse me? Riku, damnit! It's always about that fucking little twerp with you! What. The. Fuck. About. Me?!"

Riku felt himself snap as he gripped the toy tighter, his aquamarine eyes blazing as he growled, "Yes, Kairi, what the fuck about you? You don't work. You think I don't know about the jerks you sleep with? You think I don't know where your money is coming from? In case you haven't noticed, I don't use it! I have my own damned job. I have to take Sora to work with me every day, Kairi. And I don't think you're quite privileged enough to use my hard earned money."

The pretty redhead stood there, her mouth slightly gaping, because she snapped, "Fuck you Riku," and spun on her heel. She stormed out of the living room and towards the door, Riku following her, his footsteps heavy and angry, when a gentle, scared voice squeaked out, "Mama?"

Sora stood in the doorway that led to his room, wearing one of Riku's shirts and clutching Donald to his chest. His big blue eyes were wet and shining as he stared up at his mother. Kairi's eyes narrowed, before she spat out, "Go back to bed, twerp"

Sora nodded hastily and hurried back into his room. Riku scowled, and said, "Don't call him that!"

Kairi snorted, and grabbing her coat stormed out of the apartment.

Riku sighed, and hurried into Sora's room. He felt around and flicked on Sora's jellyfish lamp, illuminating the shaking figure that lay curled up on the small bed. Riku gasped, and within a few quick steps he had pulled the gently sobbing Sora into his embrace. He cradled his precious son to his chest, whispering, "It'll be OK, Sora-bear, it'll be OK. Je t'aime, Sora-bear, je t'aime. I love you."

He felt Sora sniffle against his chest as he replied softly, "J'aime mon papa"

* * *

"What the hell do you mean you're leaving?!" Kairi demanded as she stood in her kitchen, Riku standing before her. His long silver hair had been tied back and he was wearing a loose white sweater and a pair of jeans. A large duffel bag sat on his shoulder, his laptop bag slung over the other.

"I'm sorry Kairi, but I'm not going to stay here anymore. Sora needs to live a life where he doesn't fear the people he's living with. He can't have that here," Riku explained as he shifted. He then sighed and said, "Don't worry. I've packed what we need. Your money and home stays. Just we don't"

"You can't leave!" Kairi cried, her face suddenly pale. "What... what about the bills? About food?"

"You can look after yourself Kairi. Look, our bus is leaving in fifteen minutes," Riku sighed. Kairi gaped slightly, before hissing, "Fine. FINE. Go, get the fuck away from me!"

Riku nodded, and turning around went to the living room where Sora stood waiting quietly, a backpack slung over his shoulder. He was clutching Donald to his chest, and he was fidgeting slightly. Upon hearing his father's footsteps he looked up, cracking a small smile for him. Riku smiled back, and took the smaller hand that had been offered to him.

"Come on, Sora-bear," Riku murmured, leading his baby boy to the door.

Sora glanced over his shoulder, and he whispered, "Isn't mama gonna come too?"

Riku sighed, and said softly, "Mama...she's...no, Sora-bear". He then added a gentle, "Je t'aime, Sora-bear. Come on."

* * *

The bus took them to the next town, where they boarded another one, before repeating the procedure in the city they ended up in. Eventually, they ended up in a small town, population 1, 521 according to the sign. It was late afternoon when they stepped off the bus, Sora yawning slightly. The few hours of sleep they had snatched on the bus wasn't really enough.

Sighing, Riku looked around him. They were in the main street, obviously, and most of the stores were shut. He didn't know where the closest motel was, but he decided he would think about that after he got Sora something to eat. They headed across the road and over to a small, homey cafe, where the sounds of clacking plates and sizzling food greeted them. It was quite full, the people eyeing the two new-comers as they entered. A scruffy young man carrying luggage and a little boy clutching a dirty stuffed duck.

The waitress, a pretty girl with long brown hair tied back and soft green eyes dressed in pink greeted them, and led them over to a booth. She handed Riku a menu, and said, "I'll be back in a few, OK?"

Riku nodded, and opened the menu, scanning the prices first. He only had a few hundred dollars with him, so he was trying to save as much as he could.

"Papa?" Sora spoke up, sitting Donald on the table. Riku looked over at him and smiled. "Yeah, Sora-bear?" He asked, ruffling Sora's brown hair, silently noting that it needed to be washed soon. Sora looked up at his father, and shifted in his seat. "Papa, where are we sleeping tonight?"

"I'll find us a motel room, OK, Sora-bear? Then we'll give you—and Donald—a bath" Riku said. Sora smiled brightly, and said, "Will you have a bath too, papa?"

Riku laughed softly under his breath, and nodded. "Of course, Sora-bear."

"With me?" Sora asked, leaning over to try and read the menu too. Riku wrapped a arm around him and let Sora look at the pictures, whilst saying, "I'll have to, Sora-bear. You can't bathe yourself."

Sora pouted, and muttered indignantly, "I can so!"

Riku snorted, and said, "Of course, Sora-bear. You want the spaghetti or...how about a cheeseburger?"

"Spaghetti!" Sora announced, sitting back.

Riku nodded, and said, "And...do you want...lemonade or juice?"

"Juice, papa!" Sora grinned, pausing before adding, "Please."

"That's my good boy" Riku smiled. The waitress appeared a few moments later, and Riku gave her their order. She nodded and scribbled it down, before turning back to the kitchens. Just before she headed off Riku grabbed her elbow, and ask quickly, "Hey, uh, do you know the name of the cheapest motel?"

The girl paused and chewed her bottom lip, before stating, "Actually, the only local motel is gone. The owners were in debt and the bank reclaimed the building. Sorry."


End file.
